The World Of Products
by Lika Amanaka
Summary: UPDATED! Read about how the GW cast make a mockery of today's TV and radio commercials. Pure fun, clean humour.
1. Th Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I also don't own any of the products portrayed in my story. But you already knew that, right?

**Authoress Note:** Ok, I know this idea is a common one, but the commercials I'm using are actual ones from TV or radio. All I'm doing is inserting the GW cast for humour sake. In order for you to get the jokes, I'll put in a scene description. So sit back, relax and have some fun reading this! Peace out!

The World of Products

**Taco ****Bell**

_Scene:_ _Trowa and Duo are working in a storage room. Duo's checking box labels when Trowa walks by with a stack of boxes._

"Yo, Duo! Guess who got full this weekend?" Trowa grins.

"You dawg!" Duo grins back.

_Scene changes to Relena and Heero talking to Milliardo and Relena's Mom._

Heero glances at Relena nervously. "We have an announcement to make."

Relena grins, "We're full!"

_Scene changes to Quatre on stage in front of millions of people._

Quatre smiles at the cheering crowd and talks into a microphone. "It's the first time I've ever felt this way. I'm full! And for only a small price to pay, you-can-be-too!"

**Sprite:**

_Scene: Duo is sitting in the cinema. On both cup holders at his sides he has a bottle of Sprite in each. Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei walk in and sit in the row right behind him._

"Hey guys! What's up?" Duo turns around to talk to the others.

"Hey Duo," Heero leans forward, staring at the 2 Sprite bottles. "Why do you have 2 bottles of Sprite?"

"Well, let's say some big oaf sascwatch sits here." Duo indicates the left bottle, "I'll be over here on my right with this bottle."

"Ok, but what about the left?" Quatre pointed out.

"Oh that's easy!" Duo replied. "If some sweet honey sits there, I'll be over there with her!" Duo's eyes go wide when two beautiful girls sit on either side of him. "Ohhh, Ohhh, this is gonna be interesting. Show them my motto!" OBEY YOUR THIRST

**Rice Krispy Cereal:**

_Scene: Snap, Krackle, and Pop (Duo, Quatre, and Trowa) are trying to promote their cereal. They're testing kids to see if they like the cereal. They are behind a two way mirror, so they can see the kids, but the kids can't see them._

Quatre nervously looks at the kids. "Are you sure they can't see us in here?"

Trowa frowns, "Relax. We're just finding out how kids like our cereal."

Kid #1 squeals while listening to the cereal, "I hear Duo and Trowa!" (Snap & Pop)

Quatre pales, "What about Quatre!?!"

Kid # 2 eating, "And Quatre! (Krackle) She's cute."

"She!" Quatre falls into his chair. "They think I'm a girl!!!!"

Trowa turns to look at Quatre. "It's a common mistake."

Duo grins, winks at Trowa, and turns towards Quatre. "It's gotta be the vest. Just look at it, it's purple!" Quatre pulls off the vest, throws it to the floor and stomps on it.

All boys turn towards the camera saying, "Duo, Quatre, and Trowa! Kellogg's Gundam Krispies!"

"Maybe my voice is too high." Quatre squeaks. Duo and Trowa are seen in the background, shaking their heads.

**Rice Krispy Cereal (again):**

_Scene: Duo, Quatre and Trowa are waiting in a room. Relena dressed in all pink walks in._

"Thanks for coming." Relena shakes hands with the boys. "I'm Ms. Pink from research and I want to show you this." She walks over to a drapery and pulls it off. A pink version of the boys' cereal box is seen.

"It's pink!" Duo screams in horror.

"It's pink!" Quatre squeals.

"People don't want their cereal box PINK!" Trowa shouts.

"We want to conduct a vote to see who wants to change the colour." Relena smiles smugly.

The boys turn pleadingly towards the cameras, all shouting, "Vote BLUE!!!!"

**Pizza Pocket: **

_Scene: Mariemaia Khushrenada is slouched on a puffy couch and watching TV. Her dad, Trieze Khushrenada is just coming home from work when a vicious dog runs up to him, barking like mad. Trieze can't find his keys to the front door._

"Mariemaia! Open the door! Mariemaia!"

Mariemaia, if she even hears him, completely ignores the vicious ripping noises from outside.

"Help! Mariemaia, open the DOOR!"

_Gurguh. _Mariemaia looks at her rumbling stomach, shrugs and goes to get herself a Pizza Pocket. Trieze comes in, looking very angry. His clothes are all torn up.

"What happened to you Dad?" Mariemaia looks away from the TV. Trieze's answer? He takes the TV off. There are some things you just can't ignore. Your rumbling stomach is one of them.

**Diet Pepsi:**

_Scene: Wufei is sitting at his office desk, drinking a Diet Pepsi. A Pepsi official approaches him._

"Hello sir. Can I ask you what thing in your youth you'd like to have back?"

Wufei considers for a moment, then answers, "I'd like to have my old mobile suit again. You know, the Altron Gundam."

Wufei envisions himself wrecking havoc in his Gundam. People are running and screaming, and there's destruction everywhere. Wufei shakes his head, looks at the Diet Pepsi and say, "On second thought, I'll stick with my Diet Pepsi"

Taste the one that's forever young. Diet Pepsi.

**Caramilk:**

_Scene: Heero and Trowa are sitting on a bench in the park. Trowa pulls out a Caramilk bar and starts eating it._

"Hey Heero!" Trowa points to the candy bar, asking, "Ever wonder how they get the caramel in there?"

"No."

Heero sees himself in a pick up truck full of caramel, driving haphazardly. He rights the curb at full speed and rams into a tree, with full force.

Heero smiled, "Actually, there was this one time…"

**Molson Canadian radio commercial:**

_Scene: It's a hot day at the beach. Zechs is wandering around, then spots Noin sitting near the railing to a cafe and wanders over to her._

"Hey Noin, it's pretty hot out here, eh?" Zechs leans over the railing to talk to her.

"Oh, yeah it is." Noin looks over her shoulder at him.

"I see you're drinking Molson Canadian." He checks her out. "So, how much?"

_Gasp! Slap! _

"No, Noin, you're mistaken. I meant how much was that case of Molson?"

"Oh I'm sorry Zechs. I had a coupon, so it only cost $32.00."

"Cool! So you want to make out?"

_Gasp! __SLAP!!!_

**Raisin Brand Crunch: **

_Scene: Duo Maxwell is sitting at his little cubicle at the Preventors Headquarters. His boss, Ms. Une walks past, sees him eating the Raisin Brand Crunch and stops. _

Ms. Une stops at Duo's desk, growling, "Maxwell! What are you doing here? Didn't I fire you? Didn't I fire you _yesterday_? In fact, didn't I fire you every day this week?" _Blah Blah Blah Crunch Crunch Crunch_

Duo can't hear a thing she says, but continues to eat.

"Maxwell! I want you OUT!" Ms. Une jerks her thumb up to indicate the 'out' she expected. Duo, who still has no idea what she's saying, smiles, thinks she's giving him the thumbs up sign and gives her one back.

"Huh?" Ms. Une gives him a weird look and decides to just leave it here for today. She'd tell him again later.

**AN: **Yeah! I hope you all liked this. If not, too bad! Hehehe. But seriously, review and let me know what you think. Did it make you laugh till you belly flopped? Did you fall out of your chair? Whatever, just drop me a line and tell me what you think, okay? Thanks!


	2. Here We Go Again

The World Of Products – Chapter 2: Here We Go Again!

**Authoress Note**: Wow! You guys really liked this last time so I've decided to make a second chapter. It's all new stuff, once again from TV or Radio commercials. Have fun! Sorry if there seems to be more "couples" in it, but that's how the new commercials are!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW characters or commercial products!

**Scotties Tissue:**

_Scene: It's movie night! Zechs and Noin are comfortably seated on their plush sofa watching a romantic movie._

"Sophie! I have never loved another like I have loved you!"

Noin is calmly taking in the scene. But, alas! Poor Zechs is crying like a little baby. Noin, without taking her eyes off the screen of the TV, quietly hands Zechs a tissue box.

Scotties. Be Soft. Be Strong.

**Zoo Tycoon 2:**

_Scene: Being the animal lover that he is, Trowa Barton is currently employed at the local zoo, and is enjoying his time there immensely._

"Hey everyone!" Trowa's talking to a video camera that's recording his every moveas he throws fish into the otter exhibit. "I'd just like to say it's great working here at the zoo. I love the animals and they love me too!" As if! The fish Trowa just threw flies back at him with full force, knocking him unconscious.

The camera quickly cuts away and a voice sounding suspiciously like Wufei announces, "If working at the zoo is a little extreme for you. Try the new Zoo Tycoon 2 for PC. Control your fees, expand your park and win awards. It's just that simple. Oh, and could someone get Trowa out of here? The otters don't particularly like him."

**Dimetapp:**

_Scene: Sally and Hilde are sitting at the kitchen table finishing off their breakfast. Sally's reading the morning newspaper when Duo enters the kitchen. _

Hilde, raising an eyebrow at the once sick Duo, gives him the once over. "So…I guess you're feeling better." It was more of a statement than a question.

Smirking, Duo mimics her, "I guess you're feeling better."

"Well that's a definite yes." Hilde gets up to leave the kitchen.

"Well that's a definite yes." Duo replies and follows her into the hallway.

Looking over her shoulder at Duo, Hilde glares. "Are you going to say what I say all day?"

"Are you going to say what I say all day?"

"ARGH!"

Sally couldn't help but smile behind her newspaper. Dimetapp: the number one recommendation for getting rid of colds.

**Swifer Duster:**

_Scene: Relena is at her office, struggling to get everything ready in time for her peace conference when Heero calls to tell her about the Swifer Duster. _

Relena is straightening her papers when her vidphone rings, interrupting her in the process. Sighing, she answers it.

"Hey Relena! You won't believe how easy it is to use this Swifer Duster!" Heero exclaims, giving it an admiring glance.

"Uh-huh," Relena is only half listening to him.

"I can clean the floorboards; I can get the ceiling fan. Oh! And the mantel place. There's a picture of you, you look so sweet."

"That's great…" Relena replies, looking up as the peace delegate, Hilde and Duo enter the room. She gives them a small, embarrassed smile.

"Know where I'm gonna clean next?"

"Where?"

"Our bedroom, my little pookey, smookey –" Relena quickly cuts Heero off by disconnecting the vidphone, but not before Duo heard what he had to say.

"Nice." Duo smirked.

Stop cleaning. Get the new Swifer Duster.

**Radio Beer commercial: **

_Scene: Duo and Trowa are walking down the street when Duo brings up the new beer sale._

"Wow! Hey Trowa I almost forgot to tell you about the new beer deal!" Duo grins.

"Oh yeah?" Trowa answers, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you can now get 24 beers for only $30.00!"

_Thump!_

"Hey, you ok buddy?"

"Yeah, sorry, I faint when I hear a good deal." Trowa said as he picks

himself off the concrete sidewalk.

"Oh really…" Duo smiles mischievously, a plan forming in his wicked mind. "So…if I say 24 beers for $30.00 you –"

_Thump!_

"Ohhhh," Trowa moans, picking himself up again.

"Hehehe, sorry about that." Duo grins, struggling not to burst out laughing.

"That's ok."

They continue walking for a minutes before Duo lets out another, "24/30!"

_Thump! _

"Please stop doing that…"

A word from the wise: when it comes to beer, please talk responsibly. Thank you.

**Honey Nut Cheerios Cereal: **

_Scene: Zechs and Noin are packing their suitcases to go on vacation._

"Hey Zechs, did you remember to buy the film for the camera?"

"Yeah, it's downstairs." Zech replies, walking into the room with 2 boxes of Honey Nut Cheerios cereal.

"Alright, I'll get it." Noin bounces out of the room and down the mahogany stairs. While she's gone Zechs attempts to fit the 2 cereal boxes into the suitcase. He frowns when he tries to zip up the bulging suitcase, but to no avail. Taking a good look at the problem before him, Zechs decides to take out Noin's clothes and replace them with his cereal.

_At their hotel…_

Standing on the hotel balcony, Zechs is happily munching on his Cheerios. Until–

"Honey, where's my clothes!"

The motto of this story? It's ok to love them this much.

**Kit Kat Chunky with Peanut Butter:**

_Scene: Heero and Duo are sitting at the skate boarding park, just chilling out or rather, "having a break"._

So Heero turns to Duo, who's currently munching away on his Kit Kat Chunky bar, and says, "So my girlfriend says 'I think we need to take a break' and I'm like 'sure no problem'".

"Hehehe, you know, have a break have a Kit Kat." Duo grins stupidly, still chewing on his chocolate bar.

"Yeah, and then she's like 'I think we should try something new' and I'm like, cool, try new Kit Kat Chunky with peanut butter."

"Yeah! It's totally new _and _different – It's got peanut butter, hehehe!" Duo laughs.

Heero thoughtfully looks at his own Kit Kat bar. "Hey, do you think she's trying to tell me something?"

"Dude, they're always trying to tell you _something!_"

**Crescendo Rising Crust Pizza:**

_Scene: Quatre is looking through the filing cabinet at the Preventors headquarters when his boss, Lady Une approaches him._

"Hello Quatre." Miss Une calls out as she approaches the filing cabinet.

"Oh! Hello!" Quatre replies with a cheery smile. However Miss Une is taken aback by the strip of sunburn going across Quatre's usually sunburn free face.

"It must have been fun." She said, thinking that he must have been vacationing early this year.

"Uh…yeah," Quatre replied, giving her a weird 'what are you talking about?' look before continuing his quest through the filing cabinet.

Seeing that Quatre hadn't understood her meaning, Miss Une continued on. "It must have been fun, you know, your vacation."

Quatre gives her another freaked out look before answering, "No. I don't leave until next Friday."

"Oh!" Totally confused, Miss Une decides she just doesn't want to know. Nodding goodbye, she turns around and leaves.

Wufei, who also has a strip of sunburn across his face, caught the end of that scene and approaches Quatre. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know." Quatre replies, shrugging.

Crescendo rising crust pizza will rise right before your eyes….And possibly leave you with sunburn if you stare at it through the oven window. Viewer discretion is advised!

**Smarties Bars: **

_Scene: Wufei and Heero are sitting in an airport terminal watching everyone walk by them when Trowa arrives, handing them each a different flavour of Smarties Bar. _

Nodding to each other with mute understanding, they start on their quest to match smarties in the bar to the various colours of girls' clothing.

"Red!" Wufei points out, biting off a red smartie. Trowa and Heero do the same.

"Orange," Heero nods toward the girl, taking care of the orange smartie in his bar. The others follow his lead.

"Green," Trowa announces, sinking his teeth into a green smartie. This goes on until they're all down to the last bite of Smarties bar. The last girl walking down the passageway is not only wearing green, but orange and red as well!

Glancing at each other, the boys nod simultaneously, and pop the last piece into their mouths. Oh yeah, it's all good.

**McDonald's Chicken Nuggets:**

_Scene: Relena and Dorothy are sitting outside, eating their Mcdeal lunch. _

Dorothy is busy chewing away at her hamburger when she notices Relena madly searching through her McDonald's Chicken McNugget bag. After a few minutes it downs on her exactly _what_ Relena was looking for. As Relena sighs and frowns, Dorothy decides it was about time to say something.

"Miss Relena, the 'big people' combo doesn't come with a toy."

**Juicy Fruit Blue Gum: **

_Scene: Duo is strumming on his guitar in various locations trying to express his love for a certain blue flavoured gum. _

"Hey everybody. Grab a stick of juicy fruit, the taste is gonna move ya! Take a sniff, pull it oooooouuuuuuut. The taste is gonna move ya when you pop it in your mooooouuuuuth! Juicy fruit is gonna move ya!" Duo continues singing when…

In front of his house: Hilde walking up to him and grabs his guitar, bringing it down on the cold, hard concrete sidewalk. No matter, he gets out another one and continues to sing, or at least he tries to.

At the Preventors headquarters: Relena, frowning because she can't concentrate on her speech notes, pulls Duo's guitar out of his hand and smashes it against a wall. No matter, he keeps singing.

In Arabia: Rashid, a head ache brewing in his head, seizes Duo's guitar, throws it on the ground and proceeds to jump all over it. No matter, Duo pulls another guitar out of nowhere and continues to sing.

In England: Zechs is guarding a delegate meeting outside of London Parliament. As promised, he was to keep his cool, a goal très difficult with a tuneless Duo hanging around. Zechs' resolve? Bash that guitar like there's no tomorrow.

At the circus: Catherine can no longer concentrate on her knife throwing act. Turning toward the ever graceful Duo, she tries aiming her knives at him. So angry she's shaking, Catherine throws her knives to the ground, stomps over to Duo, grabs his guitar, and brings it down across her knees, therefore snapping it clean in half.

Heero and Trowa, who happen to own a guitar repair shop at the moment, burst out laughing while chewing on some Juicy Fruit Blue. "Sweet!"

If the taste doesn't move you, Duo's singing will.

**Future Shop: **

_Scene: It's way past midnight, but Heero is busily surfing the Internet in the downstairs living room when Relena comes to investigate. _

Slowly walking down the stairs, Relena stifled a yawn. Glancing into the living room she called out, "Honey, what are you doing?"

Heero who had lazily been viewing _something_ on the Internet immediately straightened up in his seat. With a guilty expression he tried in vain to disconnect and exit the page, but with no success. Panicking now, Heero grabbed the bulky monitor off it's desk and turns it downwards, hence hiding the monitor's screen.

"Nothing…"

To avoid such an event in _your_ home, come into Future Shop and get a laptop!


	3. More Fun!

The World Of Products – Chapter 3: More Fun!

**Authoress Note: **Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. But look on the bright side, now I have more information for an awesome third chapter. Happy reading! Please review and tell me what you think; have you seen any of these commercials?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW characters or commercial products!

**Skittles: **

_Scene: Quatre is sitting on a table, swinging his legs and eating a bag of sour Skittles. Wufei is sitting near by and watches as Trowa approaches. _

"Hey Quatre! Can I have some Skittles?" Trowa asks politely.

"Sorry. It's not up to me." Quatre replies, popping another Skittle into his mouth.

"So who's it up to?"

"The sour man," Quatre points to Wufei. Said Chinese boy gets up and quietly circles Trowa. In a sudden movement he jumps at Trowa yelling in a weird war cry like way. Trowa quietly regards the weird ceremony and raises an eyebrow. Turning to Quatre, Wufei gives him the go ahead.

Satisfied that Trowa was worthy of the sour Skittles, Quatre smiles and hands over the bag. Skittles – Feel the Rainbow; Taste the Rainbow.

**Doritos Dill Flavoured Chips:**

_Scene: Everyone's over at Quatre's for a weekend house party: Duo, Hilde, Relena, Heero, Zechs, Noin, Wufei and Sally make up most of the important people. _

Seeing as everyone is just standing around, Quatre, an idea forming in his mind, grabs a bag of Doritos. Pouring it into a large bowl, Quatre cracks the Doritos into puzzle like pieces with the objective that people could _match_ them all up and pair up for the party.

As he passes the bowl around, Hilde and Duo realize they have a matching pair of chip pieces. Everyone else looks around, pair up, and walk off. Relena and Heero are the last ones left. Shyly they come together to match up their chips.

Before they could walk off, Relena suddenly notices a small corner of her chip is missing.

"Yeah! Hahaha!"

Zechs screamed happily, running over with the missing piece of the chip to join Heero and Relena. Lodging himself between the two, he put his arms over both of them. Clearly he wasn't going to leave his sister alone with Heero. What a threesome and their Doritos Dill-icious!

**Diet Pepsi:**

_Scene: A Pepsi representative approaches Trowa with a preposition._

"Hello sir. I see you're drinking a Diet Pepsi. I was wondering, is there anything youthful you'd like to experience?"

"Umm," Trowa stopped to think, and then smiling he turns to the representative and says, "I'd like to kick it old school!"

With MC Hammer's song "Can't Touch This" playing in the background, we see Trowa dressed _gangsta_ with his black baggy pants five sizes too big and his baseball cap turned sideways on his head. His _bling bling _golden chains hang loosely around his neck, reflecting all the radiant sunlight.

Gangster Trowa spray paints graffiti onto a garage door and shrugs at the police officer who comes to arrest him. At a photo shoot with his family, Trowa is bopping around, pulling gangsta finger signs. His family is ignoring him. Busting his moves to his blaring boom box music, we see Trowa dance around a wedding couple in a church. Flipping over, Trowa crashes into a table, which snaps in half, sending wedding cake flying everywhere.

Shaking his head of the bizarre vision, Trowa glances at his drink. "On second thought, maybe I'll just stick with my Diet Pepsi."

**Lava Cake:**

_Scene:_ _Zechs and Noin are having dinner and have invited Relena, Heero and Wufei over._

As dinner is coming to a close, Noin clears away the table and brings out delicious rich chocolate Lava cakes. Savouring his first bite of the cake Zechs puts down his fork and passionately turns to Noin, "I love you."

Immediately Wufei stops eating, looks up at Noin and quickly says, "I love you."

……..Awkward silence……...

**Coffee Crisp:**

_Scene: Lady Une is taking a much needed break. Sitting on the edge of her desk, she peacefully eats her favourite Coffee Crisp chocolate bar. Duo and Quatre walk by her office, stop and step in to say hello._

"Hey Miss Une! What'cha doing?" Duo asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Having a Coffee Crisp Bar"

"Why?" Quatre asks, smirking. Both Duo and Quatre knew full and well _why _Lady Une was eating what she was eating. They were just trying to aggravate her with their silly little antics. Like wise, Lady Une knew they are just trying to aggravate her, but she's just not in the mood to give a damn really.

"Because it makes a nice, light snack." She replies, taking another bite of her bar.

"How?" Duo pretends to frown, but not before shooting another small smile in Quatre's direction.

"Yeah, how?" Quatre adds.

"Coffee Crisp has light, crunchy wafers smothered in delicious, smooth, silky chocolate. It weighs less than a ton. It really is just a nice, light snack."

Duo and Quatre glance at each other and frown as they see their little aggravation plan is not working on Une. Lady Une however continues on, not paying the least bit of attention to the two of them. "It really does make a nice, light snack. Seriously, you kids need to get out more often."

**Clubhouse Spices: **

_Scene: Trowa is sitting in the Kitchen tent at the circus, watching an elderly circus trainer, a man who kindly treated Trowa like his grandson, cook. _

"You cook?" Grandpa asked Trowa, jogging Trowa out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh. No I don't"

"You should. Women like men who can cook." Grandpa replied, adding a pinch of spices to his mixture.

"Oh yeah? Is it hard?" Trowa gets up, walking over to the elderly man to get a better view.

"Doesn't have to be." They continue talking about food for a while until Trowa thought of something.

"So, did grandma marry you because you can cook?"

"No."

"Then why did she marry you?"

Grandpa fully stops his activity to give Trowa the look. Realizing the answer to his question, Trowa backs up and stares at Grandpa with admiration.

"Whoa."

**Smarties: **

_Scene: Relena and Dorothy are sitting in Relena's office, eating smarties._

"What are you doing Miss Relena? I thought you were supposed to eat the red ones last?" Dorothy Catalonia asked, watching Relena arrange the Smarties by colour groups and eating the red ones first.

"Yeah I know. But I tried eating the red ones first yesterday." Relena mumbled through the smarties in her mouth.

"So?"

"So, you know Heero from Technicians?" Relena asked, turning to fully face Dorothy.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He walked past my office yesterday."

"So?" Dorothy answered, truly not understanding where this conversation was going.

"So, he _never_ walks past my office!" There was a quick moment of silence before both girls grinned.

"Hello!" They shouted, while giving a high five to each other in mid-air.

**Post Honeycomb:**

_Scene: Quatre tries to get his breakfast cereal and must resort to distractions to get it. _

Quatre rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen to get breakfast. Hilde, Relena and Dorothy are already there, munching away on **Quatre's **Honeycomb cereal. Frowning, Quatre was about to say something when he remembered he had prepared himself for this very situation.

Smiling, Quatre walked over to the kitchen window and pulled the cords of the shades, opening them to the display the sunny world outside. The girls look over, eyes widening and huge smiles forming on their faces. Then they all simultaneously rush over to the window.

The girls don't really care about the sunny day; they're actually watching the hot guy next door trim his plants. Actually, the guy's not even their neighbour – it's merely Trowa in a muscle shirt, playing along with Quatre's plan of distraction, flexing his muscles and winking at the girls.

While the, ahem, _ladies_ continue to bat their eyelashes and make goo-goo faces at the oh so sexy Trowa, Quatre quickly and quietly steals his cereal box and runs up to his room to eat it in peace.

Post Honey comb cereal – Get What You Want!

**Garnier Long + Strong:**

_Scene: All the girls and pilots are at the beach when Quatre plays a little prank on Zechs, Dorothy and Duo._

While everyone goes up to the sandwich bar to hang out and eat, Quatre, signalling to those around him not to give him away, begins Operation Hair Tie.

He takes Dorothy's, Zechs' and Duo's long hairs and ties them in a knot on the bar of the stand. They don't even notice until it was time to leave, when they began walking and were yanked back by their hairs. Noticing Quatre's grin, they glance at each other, glare at Quatre and pull their hair from the bar with such strength they broke it.

Shrugging, Quatre turned to run as three angry individuals chased him along the sand.

**Juicy Fruit:**

_Scene: Hilde, Relena, Rashid, Zechs, and Catherine are in an anger management facility and are in their last session. _

"I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place. I'm in my happy place." The monotonous chanting continued until the instructor, one Lucrezia Noin, stepped forward.

"Alright everyone," She started calmly. "I believe you've all progressed enough for the final test. Bring him in boys." Heero and Trowa walk into the room. Between them is Duo and his guitar…again…you know where this is going don't you?

Taking a deep breath, Duo smiles and begins his song. "Get your skis shined up, grab a stick of juicy fruit, the taste is gonna move ya." The patients look at each other, eyebrows raised, sitting quietly in their chairs.

"Take a stick, pull it ooouuuttttt – " _Crash! Bram! Crack! _Duo stops singing for at that exact moment, the normally calm Noin had yanked the guitar out of Duo's hands and was currently smashing it to pieces on the hard concrete floor.

Grinning at each other, Heero and Trowa, who still have their guitar repair shop, turned and high fived each other. "Sweet!"

**AN: **Yes! I'm finally finished. This took forever to write up. I especially liked the Muscular Trowa bit; I had quite a bit of fun with that one

Also, all the characters play different roles in all the different commercials. For example, Relena was a ditz in the Honeycomb commercial, and then an anger-prone teenager in the Juicy fruit commercial. I mean no harm in it; I'm just sick of the extremely stereo-typed versions of the characters. Besides, it's more fun this way!

Bye for now! Expect to see more from me soon


End file.
